


Alternate

by Kittyfandom



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kidnapping, Smut, android murder, do not repost without permission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyfandom/pseuds/Kittyfandom
Summary: The reader wakes up in an unfamiliar place. Soon Connor and Hank show up to lend a hand.





	1. Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer 2/19/2020  
> Due to the release of a new app that is allowing access to fics from this website, without consent… that makes money from ads shown while the app is being used, thus allowing the app owner to make money from my works, I am changing the access to my stories. I do not consent to any works published here to be used in third party apps, and I do not consent to those apps allowing others to make money from my creations. I apologize to any users who have been reading my fics without logging in, but I have to protect myself. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Please enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer 2/19/2020  
> Due to the release of a new app that is allowing access to fics from this website, without consent… that makes money from ads shown while the app is being used, thus allowing the app owner to make money from my works, I am changing the access to my stories. I do not consent to any works published here to be used in third party apps, and I do not consent to those apps allowing others to make money from my creations. I apologize to any users who have been reading my fics without logging in, but I have to protect myself. Thank you for understanding.

You sat up in the snow.

“Snow,” you questioned looking around.

You were definitely ankle deep in snow and not dressed for it. You had no idea where you were or how you got there. You didn’t remember anything helpful. You stepped out of the snow drift you were in, suddenly aware that you were freezing. You looked down at the cute top and short skirt you were wearing wondering if maybe Florida weirdness had something to do with this sudden appearance in snow.

“Excuse me ma’am, do you require assistance,” a voice behind you inquired.

You turn to the source of the voice and came face to face with an attractive man.

‘Damn they don’t make them like that,’ you thought to yourself.

You take in his soft brown eyes and mostly expressionless face. Soft and somehow sweet despite the lack of extra facial expression. You noticed that he wasn’t dressed for snow either, wearing a light black jacket open, white button up shirt, and black jeans.

“I’m Connor with the Detroit Police, I can offer assistance,” he reaffirmed stepping closer.

Close up you noticed a glowing blue circle at his temple that occasionally swirled to yellow and then back.

“Do you have any ID to prove that.”

Connor fished a laminated little card out of his pocket passing it to you.

**Detroit Police- Homicide**

**Connor**

**RK800**

**#313 248 317 -51**

**Partner: Lt Hank Anderson**

You look at the card and then back at him.

“I don’t understand what this is unless you can come up with some other proof you’re a cop and not an axe murderer I’m gonna leave.”

“Wait ma’am. I can summon my partner Lt Anderson,” he declared.

You nod and watch him, waiting. The little led at his temple flashed yellow for a few seconds his eyes crinkling like he could feel the sensation.

“Lt Anderson will be here momentarily,” he assured you.

You look at him warily. HE hadn’t pulled out a phone or even said anything but is partner was supposed to be coming.

“Yeah, no. I’m out. I don’t know what kind of serial killer games you’re playing but I’m gone,” you tell him shoving past.

You took several steps and suddenly his face was near yours.

“You’re very pretty,” you whisper before blackness envelopes you.

Connor had stepped into you when he noticed the warning for your crashing vitals. He scanned you again more thoroughly noting with relief that you were just passed out and not in any real danger. He hoisted your body up into his arms before quickly sprinting to where Hank was last. His LED flashed red as he pondered your earlier statement. He’d never been called pretty before. Most things said about him had been negative, and none had been remarks on his appearance. His Thirium pump stuttered. He ran a diagnostic while he ran carrying you. All his systems were functioning properly, he didn’t know what caused the sudden spike.

Hank spotted Connor jogging toward him his long-legged gait eating up ground quickly. In his arms was an unconscious girl. Hank pulled his jacket off and met him halfway draping it over her exposed legs.

“What the hell is going on?”

Connor headed toward Hank’s beater of a car LED flashing red again.

“Let’s get her inside,” Connor told him.

Hank opened the door and watched Connor place the unconscious girl gently on the backseat. He took his jacket off and placed it gingerly over her chest and arms before shutting the door.

“This is the girl we were sent out to find.”

“And,” Hank prompted gesturing quickly.

“She seemed confused. Is not dressed for warmth. I don’t know what caused her to fall into unconsciousness, but her vitals are steady,” Connor stated.

Hank noticed the flashing red LED on his partner but didn’t mention it. Connor knew that if he need to talk he was there. But he made a mental note to ask him how he was doing later.

“She was at the bottom of the hill where Kamski’s mansion is.”

Hank growled. Kamski was a scum bag. But he prayed that he hadn’t dumped a helpless girl down the hill to freeze.

“We should go talk to him,” Hank ground out.

“Should we take her with us?”

Hank looked at the girl in the backseat, if she was a ‘guest’ of his she wasn’t getting left there.

Hank gestured at the car and Connor climbed in, checking the backseat before settling in. Hank noticed but decided not to comment on it just now. He had a bastard to go interrogate.

Connor watched you resting in the back seat occasionally scanning your vitals. He nearly jumped out of his skin when you moaned out a few words. He looked toward the door Hank entered before turning back to you. He reached over the seat and brushed a lock of hair out of your face causing his Thirium pump to stutter again.

“Do you really think I’m pretty,” Connor asked out loud, unsure why he did it.

“Yes,” came the mumbled reply.

Connor jerked his hand away holding his breath, you mumbled some more and rolled over. Connor let out the whoosh of air held in his lung reserves. He hadn’t been expecting a reply to his question, the suddenness of it led him to scan you again. Still sleeping.

“Who are you,” he asked hesitantly, not expecting another reply.

“Y/N Y/L/N,” you grumble rolling away cuddling deeper into his jacket.

Connor resumed his forward-facing position and pulled up the police database and began to scan for your information. Nothing. Just as he began to scan the Cyberlife databases Hank stormed out. He slammed the keys into the ignition and gunned it out of the driveway, fishtailing slightly on the snow.

Connor hesitated to say anything. The last time Hank was in a mood like this he threatened to shoot him in the face.

“Kamski. That fucking rat faced bastard. I swear he knows something, but he won’t fucking talk.”

Connor nodded in sympathy. The last time they’d had to deal with Kamski he’d offered them information, but only if Connor shot one of his Androids. Connor had refused and they’d left empty-handed. They got the job done but since then Kamski had been on Hank’s shit list.

“The rat faced bastard said he hadn’t lost any guests, but he’d be glad to come check and see if he knows her. Who the fuck does he think he is,” Hank questioned angrily.

“I thought him knowing her would be good,” Connor stated LED turning yellow.

“It is unless he is the reason she is in the snow dressed for summer.”

Connor nodded understanding, his LED flashing back to blue. If Kamski had tried to hurt you confirming your health status would be bad. Connor turned and scanned you again just to verify you health.

“Where should we take her?”

“I don’t know we don’t have any idea who this woman is,” Hank shrugged.

“Her name is Y/N Y/L/N.”

Hank turned to look at Connor in surprise. Connor shrugged.

“She talks in her sleep. I scanned the world wide database for her, as well as CyberLife databases and no hits.”

“Did she tell you anything else you haven’t shared,” Hank growled.

“She thinks I’m pretty.”

Hank stopped at a stop sign and covered his face with his hands.

“Connor that’s not what I meant. I meant information to help us find her. You being pretty is not relevant right now.”

Connor’s cheeks flamed blue, heating his face. Of course that’s what Hank meant. He didn’t know what made him say that. It’s like his processors went haywire in that moment.

“Let’s get back to the station.”

Connor nodded and faced forward, questioning the things he was feeling. He didn’t know all the human emotions and this one was brand new to him. Maybe he could have Hank help him understand what he was feeling, Hank was human after all.


	2. The Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader wakes in the station. Things are getting interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer 2/19/2020  
> Due to the release of a new app that is allowing access to fics from this website, without consent… that makes money from ads shown while the app is being used, thus allowing the app owner to make money from my works, I am changing the access to my stories. I do not consent to any works published here to be used in third party apps, and I do not consent to those apps allowing others to make money from my creations. I apologize to any users who have been reading my fics without logging in, but I have to protect myself. Thank you for understanding.

You came awake slowly. Your eyes flutter open and you find yourself looking at an unfamiliar wall. You sit up noting the pain in your head. A light black jacket falls off you and recent events come rushing back to you. A man trying to help, the darkness taking you, but not where you were. You look around and notice a dark hair man in a white jacket sitting in the corner of the room.

“Excuse me,” you call out quietly.

He stood abruptly and left without a word.

You’re puzzled by that reaction. It was probably too much to hope that he was going to get you a drink. You swing your feet off the small bed and notice your shoes partly tucked under the edge. You slip them on. After a thought you decided to slip the jacket on as well. It was better than nothing. You pull your arms through the holes and breathe in taking in the light scent of the jacket, a smell the was vaguely metallic but also clean and fresh. You filed that away in case you had to sniff people later.

‘Great that’s what it’s come to sniffing people,’ you thought.

You walked to the door and pushed it open with no resistance. You stepped into the hallway unsure of just where you were. You pulled the jacket closer and headed toward the sound of voices. You noted the signage on the walls and determined that you must be in a police station. You rounded a corner and walked smack into a person. You looked up and came face to face with soft brown eyes again.

“Are you okay?”

“Me? Tough as nails,” you replied. “About earlier I’m sorry.”

“About what,” he asked tilting his head to the side the little circle at his temple flashing quickly yellow.

“About not believing your police officer status,” you told him eyes still on the little circle.

He just shrugged and gestured through the doorway that he had been standing in. You walk past him into a large room full of desks and police officers. You look around taking in everything. Noticing the brown-haired man with the white jacket facing away from you talking to another man. The other man cast a glare in your direction.

‘Well, who peed in your cheerios random dude number 4,’ you wondered turning back to the man in front of you.

“I’d like you to meet Lt Hank Anderson,” Connor said once they reached a desk with a grizzled man sitting at it.

“Good to see you up and about,” Hank said extending a large hand.

You didn’t have small hands, but his large ones enveloped yours.

“How long was I out,” you question with a sinking feeling.

Hank passed a swift not so covert glance at Connor over your shoulder. You turn to Connor who winced.

“You were out for 36 hours.”

You open and close your mouth in shock. You’d been out for a day and a half and they hadn’t taken you to the hospital.

“What the hell kind of police are you? Why didn’t you take me home? Why didn’t you take me to the hospital,” you asked accusingly.

“Y/n please calm down. We didn’t take you home because you’ve got no identification. We didn’t take you to the hospital because we monitored your vitals here. Please don’t be mad,” Connor said pleadingly, LED flashing red.

And like that the anger drained from you. You pulled Connor’s jacket closer unsure what else to do. You weren’t sure where you were or how you got there. Connor put his arm around you ushering you into the chair beside Hank’s desk. For some reason him doing that was more comforting than anything else and you offered him a small smile that he returned.

Before Hank could speak the man in the white jacket and the man he had been talking to stormed over.

“We need to take your statement,” the shorter man ground out while Connor pulled the man in white of out view.

“What the hell were you doing out in the snow dressed like that? Where is your ID? Do you know Elijah Kamski? Why were you at the bottom of his drive,” the man demanded rapid fire quickly.

With the onslaught of questions the damn broke. You started to cry. The man recoiled in horror and Connor was there in an instant on his knees in front of you murmuring soothing words. Connor reached up to touch your face hesitantly before pulling his hand back LED flashing red then blue.

“Reed, what in the actual fuck is wrong with you. This girl has been out of it for a day and a half and your first instinct is to start throwing questions like that around,” Hank yelled making you jump.

“Well Lt, they needed to be asked and since tin can is sweet on her he wasn’t gonna ask,” Reed shot back. “Nines told me that tin can asked him to stand guard.”

Connor looked up at Hank and shrugged still whispering soothing words to you. You dried your eyes and stood up. Turning to face Reed.

“You’re an asshole.”

You make to leave the area only to be caught by the wrist.

“Remove the hand or lose it,” you growl turning to your captor.

You look up into the face of Connor, Connor with ice blue eyes. You recoil in shock.

“What in the fuck,” the words drop from your mouth.

Connor walks into your line of sight and you look between the 2 men.

‘Brothers they have to be brothers,’ you think quickly.

“Let her go please Nines, you are scaring her,” Connor said grasping the other man’s upper arm.

Side-by-side you could see that Connor was a few inches shorter than the man he’d called Nines. Nines turned his head to look at Reed and you spotted another little circle at his temple. Weird.

“You aren’t free to go,” Reed said angrily.

“Yes she is, she is a witness or a victim. Let her go Nines,” Hank ordered.

Nines looked at Reed for confirmation, LED a steady blue. You waited for somebody to intervene on your behalf, but it looked like everybody was waiting for orders. You tugged hoping to break the taller man’s grip to no avail.

“Could somebody make him let me go,” you asked.

“Yes.”

“No.”

You’d had enough of the craziness at this point. You turn in with your elbow so that his arm is next to you and swing your hand up and to the inside then down breaking his grip on you. Three of the 4 men looked on in surprise as you completed the maneuver and headed for the nearest door.

Connor rushed out after you trying to catch you before you got too far. Knowing that you weren’t dressed for the weather and probably needed food. Hank followed out shortly after a smile on his face.

“Reed wants you arrested,” he said gleefully.

“You gonna lock me up for defending myself?”

“Hell no. Where’d a little girl like you learn to do that anyway,” Hank asked.

“Took a class,” you answered shortly looking around.

“Lets hit the Brewery and we can talk and sort all this nonsense out.”

You nod and follow hank and Connor to the car, climbing into the front after Connor holds the door for you. It was gonna be a helluva a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want longer chapters? Drop me a line.


	3. The Brewery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our intrepid heroes go out for food. How bad could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer 2/19/2020  
> Due to the release of a new app that is allowing access to fics from this website, without consent… that makes money from ads shown while the app is being used, thus allowing the app owner to make money from my works, I am changing the access to my stories. I do not consent to any works published here to be used in third party apps, and I do not consent to those apps allowing others to make money from my creations. I apologize to any users who have been reading my fics without logging in, but I have to protect myself. Thank you for understanding.

Hank pulled his old beater into the parking lot of a place called the Brewery. It was the least modern looking building that you had seen since you woke. Connor explained that you were in Detroit, but further conversation was cut off by Hank. He said that good food and good company would sort you out before dealing with the hard stuff.

The three of you entered the building, the hostess waved you to a table obviously familiar with Hank and Connor. You take Connor’s hand causing him to turn with a raised eyebrow the LED at his temple turning red.

“Its so I don’t lose you or Hank in the crowd,” you told him dropping his hand.

He frowned and grabbed your hand pulling you toward the back-corner where Hank had disappeared. Hank was seated at a booth already talking to a waitress. She left taking menus with her but not before passing an eye over Connor giving him a suggestive smile. Connor, ever the gentlemen, pulled out a chair for you across from where Hank sat. He took the chair next to you while Hank looked you over.

“How are you feeling Y/n,” Hank asked gently.

You shrugged, “Kinda headachy and a little hungry.”

“That is to be expected after sleeping for 36 hours,” Connor stated matter of fact.

You rolled your eyes at the man and looked around. The building was a mix of an old bar and a causal dining restaurant. The seats were a mix of booths and tables with what looked like a stage at the far end away from the door. Hank and Connor both watched you as you looked around. The little circle at Connor’s temple flashing between yellow and blue.

“So I ordered you some food. Burger and fries. And don’t you start about eating unhealthily,” Hank growled pointing at Connor.

“Burgers are good,” you told him.

The time passed in silence, so you took the time to look at Connor. He was attractive that’s for sure. He looked like he should be modeling for a living. Hair perfectly coiffed not counting that one rogue curl, light dusting of freckles, and big brown eyes, definitely model material. You realized then that he’d been studying you the entire time you surveyed him. He gave you a sweet smile and your cheeks heated.

“2 Burger Supremes,” the waitress said placing plates in front of you and Hank. She gave Connor a saucy wink before walking away.

Hank slid his plate closer to him digging in immediately. You pulled your plate closer looking at the huge burger unsure how to grip the massive thing sitting in front of you. You looked at Connor who shrugged and just decided to brave your fries instead. You shoved one of them still steaming hot into your mouth letting out a little groan of happiness at how good it was. You ate a few more before trying to tackle the burger.

Hank finished his food before you did and leaned back with a smile. You shoved your plate away finished, fries completely gone burger only a quarter of the way diminished.

“So does anybody wanna tell me what’s going on?”

Hank straightened abruptly eyes going to Connor, Connor shifted in his seat to better look at you.

“We got a report of the body of a woman out in the snow at the bottom the driveway of Elijah Kamski. Hank and I were sent to investigate. I found you just before you slipped into unconsciousness,” Connor explained.

“We were hoping you could tell us how you ended up in a snow drift dressed for a summer party,” Hank told you gently.

“I don’t know. I don’ even know what today is.”

“The date is March 17, 2040.”

“2040,” you stutter out the food in your stomach turning to lead, mind whirling.

“That’s not possible. Its impossible. The date is June 24, 2018 I can’t be here. This is a joke right,” you gasp out panicking your vision going grey around the edges.

You bolt out of your chair knocking it over and rush to the door. You needed air. This couldn’t be right. Your feet hit snow and you collapsed onto your knees emptying the contents of your stomach into the snowbank. A pair of hands pulled your hair back and whispered soothing words while you emptied your stomach. When you were empty you looked up to realise it was Connor holding your hair.

“Are you feeling better,” he asked gently wiping the tears from your eyes. He looked at the tear on his finger intently before wiping it off on his jacket.

“Better isn’t the word I’d use.”

His LED flashed wildly between red and yellow before settling back on blue.

“Hank will be here momentarily.”

You nodded and stood up stepping away from the remains of your dinner.

“I was in St Louis, Missouri on June 24, 2018. I don’t know how I got to Michigan in 2040,” you whispered.

Connor’s LED flashed yellow to blue before he pulled you into a hug. The contact made you tear up. Here was this man you barely knew trying to offer you comfort and understanding. That thought broke the dam and you started to cry.

“Everything is going to be okay. We will find out what happened, I promise. I always accomplish my mission,” he said into your hair.

Hank pulled up to the curb and rolled down the window.

“You two getting in or are you gonna stand outside and cuddle all night.”

You let out a snort of laughter and turned toward the car. Connor beat you to the front door and pulled it open for you. Once inside Connor relayed the information that you had given him. You zoned out.

‘What the hell am I gonna do,’ you thought wildly.

“Y/n. Earth to Y/n,” Hank said patting you on the shoulder.

“Hmmm.”

“Since you don’t have a place to stay tonight we can either put you up in a hotel or back at my place. Your choice.”

“I think I’ll stick with you. You and Connor seem to be my best bet at figuring out what the hell is going on.”

Connor nodded silently from the backseat, and Hank grunted an affirmation.

Turns out it was gonna be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry intrepid readers (I like the word interpid) things will start heating up in the next chapter. I don't wanna give it away but its gonna have mild citrus at the very least.


	4. Shopping most perilous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and the reader go shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We only have light citrus here. But hey some is better than none. Happy Reading.
> 
> Disclaimer 2/19/2020  
> Due to the release of a new app that is allowing access to fics from this website, without consent… that makes money from ads shown while the app is being used, thus allowing the app owner to make money from my works, I am changing the access to my stories. I do not consent to any works published here to be used in third party apps, and I do not consent to those apps allowing others to make money from my creations. I apologize to any users who have been reading my fics without logging in, but I have to protect myself. Thank you for understanding.

You come awake to a white wall. You sigh and turn over, the events of the last day crashing over you. Your run your hand across your face, groaning. This whole thing was impossible. You were in the year 2040. But there was no trace of paperwork on you. Like you didn’t even exist. You sat up finding a neatly fold pile of clothes at the end of the bed with a note on top.

**_Y/n_ **

**_I hope these clothes are adequate for today. Hank has told me that you might prefer to do your own shopping. After we return from the precinct Hank and I can properly take you shopping. The bathroom is the first door on the left fresh toiletries are on the sink._ **

**_Connor_ **

You look at the stack of clothes. You pick up the shirt sitting on top, shaking it out a soft thump draws your eyes to the floor. It’s a bra cobalt blue and lacy. You drop the shirt back on the bed and pick it up running your hands over the lacy material. You licked your lips as a vision of Connor picking it out swam in front of your eyes. You shook your head banishing the image of Connor fingering the material and rushed to the bathroom.

Connor looked at Hank LED flashing between red and yellow pondering the question he was about to ask.

“Spit it out kid before that light show gives somebody a seizure,” the other man told him not unkindly.

Connor cleared his throat and took a steadying breath.

“I have been feeling emotions that I cannot identify.”

“Such as,” Hank prompted.

“When I see Y/n my Thirium pump stutters, and I feel like I’m overheating but I don’t have any warnings for it. I want to keep her in my arms,” Connor explained pulling a coin out of his pocket and turning it over in his hands.

“I think you like her kid.”

Connor nodded like he understood, but the explanation was just as foreign as the sensations that he was feeling.

“You’ll figure it out kid,” Hank told him gently.

You stepped out of the shower and towel off still eyeing the bundle of blue lace sitting on the sink in front of you.

“To wear or not to wear,” you mused out loud.

On one hand you needed a bra on the other hand you didn’t need quite a sexy bra, one that a cutie like Connor had picked out.

‘Did he pick this out based on his personal preferences’, you wondered.

With a sigh you snatched the bra and matching blue panties off the sink quickly pulling them on. You looked at yourself in the mirror noting that they looked great on you. You quickly dressed in the shirt and jeans provided by Connor and left the bathroom. You encountered Sumo the giant saint Bernard. You gave him a pat on the head and walked into the kitchen. You encountered another note on the counter.

**_Y/n_ **

**_I’ve left a breakfast of fruit, yogurt, and granola in the refrigerator for you we. Will return at lunch time._ **

**_Connor_ **

****

“Hot body, perfect hair, has a job, what could possibly be wrong with the man? Maybe 7 kids,” you asked out loud.

“I assure you I do not have children,” Connor said from behind you.

You spun on your heels surprised by his presence. You looked him up and down noticing that he wore something similar to what you’d seen yesterday the new addition being a black tie with a white pattern.

“Your note said you’d be back at lunch time.”

“Hank suggested we get your shopping done soon. He also said if he had to hear Detective Reed complaining about me anymore today he might just shoot both of us,” Connor informed you.

You nodded and headed back to the room to get the shoes tucked partly under the bed and pull on Connor’s jacket.

“I really need to get a jacket of my own,” you said to Sumo who had followed you into the room.

“You can keep mine for as long as you want,” Connor called from the other room.

“Freakishly good hearing got it,” you told Sumo giving him a pat on the head before leaving.

Connor packed you off into a taxi without much conversation. You asked where you were going but he’d just said the shopping district. You hadn’t pressed beyond that. You did notice that he’d look at you occasionally the little circle flashing between yellow and blue.

Once you reached your destination he pulled you in the direction of various shops. You didn’t recognize any of the names.

“I have no idea which store is which, Connor. Isn’t there like a Target or something we can go to?”

“The Target chain of stores went out of business in 2021,” he responded.

‘So Helpful,’ you thought blackly.

“What’s the budget for this trip,” you ask still unwilling to go inside the shopping center.

Connor took your hand and pulled you inside gently.

“Hank said to spend what ever you need. It’s coming out of the department funds, and if something comes back unapproved we’d blame it on Detective Reed and Nines.”

You laughed at the statement. Sounded like Hank was constantly ready to throw Reed under the bus. Not that you minded he seemed like an asshole. While you and Connor walked into the nearest store you were overly aware that he hadn’t dropped your hand. Not that you were complaining.

“You can wait here if you want. I’m gonna go start grabbing stuff,” you tell him pointing at a nearby bench.

He nodded and sat down pulling a quarter out of his pocket and starting a complicated dance with it across his fingers.

‘Good with his fingers? Check,’ you thought to yourself.

You collected a pile of jeans and shirts and was escorted to a fitting room by a shop lady. She seemed off to you, but you couldn’t quite pin it down. You quickly shrugged off the clothes that Connor had left for you earlier. You’d just pulled on a shirt when the door to the fitting room opened.

“Excuse me. Occupied,” you told the woman stepping in.

With out a word the woman reached out, almost as if to caress your face, instead she grabbed your hair jerking hard. You let out a short scream as she dragged you by your hair out of the dressing room. You put your thumb into the bundle of nerves in her wrist and pressed getting no reaction. You dropped to the ground hoping that would slow her down, again to no avail.

“CONNOR HELP,” you screamed at the top of your lungs.

You were still fighting against the impossibly strong woman when Connor finally sprinted into view. He looked at the situation and dashed into the fray. With surprising speed Connor struck the woman in the face making her release you. They traded several blows at high speed while you watched in awe. The woman reached behind her and there was a glint of light. She had stabbed Connor in the shoulder. She cast one more look at you before taking off.

“Shit,” Connor growled grasping the handle of the knife.

“No dummy don’t pull it out,” you yelled.

Connor looked at you and yanked the knife out dropping it to the floor. You rushed to his side pressing your hand to the wound. You didn’t know first aid for traumatic injuries, but you were pretty sure you were supposed to keep pressure on it. He gently pulled your hand away from the wound.

“I’m okay,” he told you gently.

“But you’re bleeding.”

He gave you a small smile and nodded at your hands, your hands drenched in blue.

“Um Connor why are you bleeding blue?”

“You really don’t know,” he asked tilting his head.

Just then Hank burst around the corner gun drawn, Reed and Nines hot on his heels.

“The fuck is going on here,” Hank asked. “We got a call about some kinda android spat and a half naked woman.”

You’re mind whirled.

“Androids?”

“Yes Y/n I’m an android designed by Cyberlife.”

“I think I need pants. And to sit down,” you whispered.

“Pants are purely optional at this point sweetheart, nice panties,” Reed said with a leer.

Three sets of eyes turn to glare at him and you just shrugged. You were obviously right about his asshole status.

“I will retrieve the rest of her clothing,” Nines said before striding off.

Connor put an arm around your shoulders and pulled you to a nearby bench.

“What in the actual fuck is going on here,” you asked aloud.

“I don’t know, but I’m sure as hell gonna find out,” Hank promised walking off.

Reed eventually wandered off mumbling about fucking androids.

“Did you really not know I was an android,” Connor asked softly.

You let out a harsh laugh.

“Honey where I’m from we don’t have androids. We have smart TVs, smart phones, smart refrigerators, but not Androids. Hell an android is a type of phone.”

Connor wrapped his arms around you again LED cycling between red and yellow.

“After I get some pants and you get looked at you are gonna have to give me a history lesson.”

Connor nodded mutely. Things were just getting stranger.


	5. Lessons with Connor and Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader learns about androids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay history lessons!
> 
> Disclaimer 2/19/2020  
> Due to the release of a new app that is allowing access to fics from this website, without consent… that makes money from ads shown while the app is being used, thus allowing the app owner to make money from my works, I am changing the access to my stories. I do not consent to any works published here to be used in third party apps, and I do not consent to those apps allowing others to make money from my creations. I apologize to any users who have been reading my fics without logging in, but I have to protect myself. Thank you for understanding.

Connor took your folded pants from Nines and passed them to you. For some reason that seemed to irritate the taller man, his brow furrowing. You stood and quickly pulled them on keenly aware that both were utterly focused on you.  
“What are you two doing,” you asked sitting back on your bench.  
“Scanning your vitals,” they replied in unison.  
“In stereo.”  
Nines held out your shoes, dodging Connor to pass them directly to you. You mumbled a thanks and slipped them on without socks.  
“So I need you to explain, Androids,” you told them. “Does that mean you aren’t brothers.”  
“I am model RK800 a prototype created by Cyberlife,” Connor started.  
“I am model RK900 an upgraded prototype created by Cyberlife. Our outward appearance is based on that of a not well-known actor due to his facial symmetry and disarming appearance,” Nines finished.  
“And I’m assuming great hair,” you asked rolling your eyes.  
Connor nodded. Nines’s LED flashed yellow to blue and he ran a hand through his hair. The motion drawing your eyes. Connor’s LED flashed red.  
“In 2018 Elijah Kamski founded Cyberlife with the goal of making an intelligent domestic android. After several failures he invented Thirium. That’s blue blood, what’s on your hands,” Connor told you sitting on the bench beside you and taking your hands.  
“In 2022 he created model RT600, the first Android to pass a Turing test. She was powered by Thirium. In 2038 there was an android revolution. That’s why RK800 and I were created,” Nines informed you.  
You nodded.  
“This is a lot to process,” you told them. “Why did that lady try to drag me away? Lady or android? Lady android?”  
“Since RK800 let her flee we may never know. But I’ve decided to join in your protection until we know you are safe,” Nines stated.  
You sighed, covering your face with your hands before dragging them through your hair.  
“That name, Kamski, sounds familiar. I don’t know why but it’s buzzing in the back of my brain,” you tell the two men before you.  
They shared a look, LEDs flashing to yellow and back.  
“Detective Reed and Hank are on their way back and they have some news,” Connor said.  
“Detective Reed suggests we drag Kamski off his hill and make him talk,” Nines said bleakly.  
You shivered looking between the two men. Since you knew they were androids the phantom conversations made more sense, but it was still weird. You looked around for Connor’s jacket.  
“Did you happen to see my jacket? Well not mine, Connor’s jacket,” you asked Nines.  
Nines shook his head and pulled off his white one and offered it to you. You looked at the blue on your hands and shook your head not wanting to ruin the white material. He draped the jacket over your shoulders anyway. Connor glared at him LED flashing between blue and red in a second.  
“I can’t keep this I’ll ruin it,” you told the taller man.  
“Just keep it. You’ll need it as soon as the adrenaline fully leaves your system,” Nines stated matter of fact.  
You just nodded. What else could you do?  
“We will figure this out,” Connor and Nines stated in unison.  
You let out a short laugh.  
“It’s just a little weird when you two do that.”  
“Well RK800 and I share quite a bit of programming and code. Sometimes things tend to overlap.”  
“Do you share memory space and stuff. Like you know what Connor ate for breakfast or something?”  
“I cannot eat or drink.”  
“Not that much of an overlap. It happens when we are in close proximity.”  
You nod, further conversation cut off by the return of Hank and Reed. They were arguing about the android and what to do with you.  
“I say we drag her pretty little ass up to Kamski and find out what the fuck is going on,” Reed voiced.  
“No.”  
“What do you wanna do? We can’t keep her at your house with tin can forever. Especially since she has apparently done something to provoke the androids.”  
Reed strode over to you angrily and grabbed your arm pulling you off the bench. Nines’s jacket fell onto the floor as he pulled you to the door. You looked back at Connor who was quietly arguing with Hank and Nines who had stooped to pick up his jacket.  
“You’ve got about 3 seconds to let me go,” You growled at him.  
He turned to you with a grin.  
“I’m a cop honey. You lay a finger on me and I’ll arrest your pretty little ass for assaulting an officer.”  
You jerked your arm again just for him to tighten his grip.  
“Can you at least tell me where you are taking me,” you demanded.  
“I’m taking you to be questioned. Either as a witness or an accomplice. We’ll find out when we get there won’t we.”

“Why the hell did you stop me Hank,” Connor asked angrily LED a solid red.  
“Captain Fowler ordered her questioned.”  
“She was just attacked Hank. I watched it happen.”  
Hank shook his head. He didn’t know how to explain Fowler’s motives, especially when he didn’t understand them himself. Hank watched Connor pace angrily like a caged animal. He reached for him.  
“Calm down kid. Reed is an asshole but he won’t hurt your girl.”  
Connor shrugged off Hank’s hand.  
“Come on kid. We have to go investigate the body of the female android.”  
That snapped Connor out of his thoughts and back to the present. The android was dead? His LED flashed to yellow and then steady blue. Hank led him down a service hallway to a staircase. On the stairs slumped over was the body of the android that had stabbed him, her Thirium pump was ripped out and tossed on the floor.  
He reached out with 2 fingers to take a sample.  
“You know that’s gross right,” Hank asked behind him.  
Connor ignored him and processed the sample. His readings didn’t make sense to him. He reached out with his fingers again to take another sample just in case his readings were faulty. Hank noticed but waited for Connor to speak.  
“This doesn’t make sense. This Thirium isn’t manufactured anymore.”  
“What do you mean? I thought all Thirium was basically the same,” Hank question handing Connor a tissue from his pocket.  
“The sample I collected is the composition of the original formula. Not what is in androids now.”  
“Fuck.”  
Connor nodded in agreement. Just when things couldn’t get any weirder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Reed be a bigger dick? Maybe....you’ll have to read and find out won’t you.


	6. Eventful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s gonna be another eventful evening for the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer 2/19/2020  
> Due to the release of a new app that is allowing access to fics from this website, without consent… that makes money from ads shown while the app is being used, thus allowing the app owner to make money from my works, I am changing the access to my stories. I do not consent to any works published here to be used in third party apps, and I do not consent to those apps allowing others to make money from my creations. I apologize to any users who have been reading my fics without logging in, but I have to protect myself. Thank you for understanding.

You sat across the table from Reed and Nines. Nobody spoke.  
“So are you waiting for me to confess my sins or can I go,” you asked saucily.  
“No you are not free to go. Not until you start talking,” Reed growled.  
Nines furrowed his brow but remained silent. You shrugged, if they want you to talk so be it.  
“I’m Y/n Y/l/n. I’m From Saint Louis. The last thing I remember before meeting Connor was heading to a meeting. I don’t know what else you want from me,” you told them slapping the table and turning away.  
“You should let me talk to her alone,” Nines stated LED flashing yellow and blue.  
“Fuck both of you,” Reed answered storming out.  
You look across the table at Nines still aware that you wore his jacket. It wasn’t as comforting as Connor’s for some reason, but you still held it close. Nines stood and walked around the table to perch on the side near you. You looked up into his face once again noticing the similarities that he shared with Connor but also the differences.  
“I really don’t know what’s going on Nines,” you told him looking into his ice blue eyes.  
Nines nodded and placed a firm hand on your shoulder.  
“What is gonna happen now?”  
Before Nines could react Connor burst into the interrogation room. Nines quickly withdrew his touch. Connor’s LED cycled yellow to red before returning to a steady blue.  
“Connor,” you shot out of the chair knocking it to the floor and pulling him into a hug.  
“It’s okay Y/n I promised you I’d take care of you,” he murmured while rubbing small circles on your lower back.  
His touch relaxed you. For some reason you were worried you wouldn’t see him again. HE released you and tugged the white jacket off and held it out to Nines.  
“RK800, Y/n will get cold without it.”  
“Not while we are in the building,” Connor countered lightly tossing the jacket to him.  
Connor pulled you gently out of the room and walked you to his desk sitting you in his chair. You noticed the only thing on his desk was a picture of him and Sumo.  
“Do you find this form pleasing,” Connor asked running his hand through his hair mussing it a little. The stray curl was completely unaffected.  
You watched his hands work through his hair before meeting his warm brown eyes. Your heart sped a little making him smile.  
“Hey stop scanning me,” you growled making his smile widen.  
“I’m sorry about letting Reed and Nines take you,” Connor said smile fading.  
“Did you get patched up with they were playing bad cop and worse cop,” you asked.  
“Good as new.”  
You smiled at him, and he returned one of matching brilliance.  
“We have bad news, kid,” Hank said appearing behind Connor. “The android that attacked you is dead.”  
“No.”  
“She was our best lead at finding everything out,” he responded. “Time to pack it in for the night.”  
You followed Hank and Connor out, pausing to give Reed the finger when he glared at you.  
“Y/n, RK800, Lt Anderson, wait,” Nines called out from behind you.  
It was then you realized that you’d given back his jacket. You turned to find him holding it out to you. You took it gratefully and shrugged it on noticing that it was still warm.  
“I’m coming with you. I promised Y/n that I’d help make sure she was safe.”  
“No,” Connor answered putting an arm around you.  
Nines narrowed his eyes at Connor,” I wasn’t asking permission.”  
“You know Connor another set of eyes might not hurt,” Hank said gently putting a hand on Connor’s shoulder. Connor shrugged off the hand and walked off in the direction of the parking lot.  
You weren’t sure what to make of what was going on but you felt like you were in the middle. Nines put his arm around your shoulders and pulled you in the same direction Connor had gone. You snuck a peek upwards and met ice blue eyes where you half expected chocolate brown ones. You shrug off Nines’s arm and jog off in the direction Connor had gone.  
Connor was pacing beside Hank’s locked car, LED flashing between yellow and blue. You waved at him when he looked up and noticed you. You wondered what was going through his head to make him pace.  
“Seating arrangements. RKs in the back and Y/n in the front,” Hank announced. “Anybody that has a problem with it can walk.”  
Connor and Nines slowly climbed into the backseat while you slid into the front passenger seat next to Hank. You glanced into the rearview mirror aware that both men were staring at you. You shook your head and faced forward.  
“Hey Connor, do you know if we have the ingredients to make your signature dish, I want you to make it for Y/n.”  
“Unfortunately, we are out of several ingredients and will have to go shopping,” Connor answered briskly.  
“What is your signature dish,” you ask curiosity getting the best of you.  
“Surf and turf paella.”  
You nodded and focused back on the lights flashing in front of you as Hank drove pondering the events of the day and what was going on between Connor and Nines. You weren’t completely paying attention when Hank pulled into his driveway. You climbed out followed by the two men.  
“I’m gonna go get the stuff for dinner. For the love of Christ don’t burn down my house,” Hank yelled out of the window before backing out of the driveway and driving off.  
You shrugged and followed Connor into the house. You were suddenly aware that you were alone with two men gazing at you hungrily. You shrugged off Nines’s jacket and hand it to him before strolling to the guest room. You flopped on the bed when you reached the guest room leaving the door open.  
“Fuck me,” you whispered to yourself face in your hands. That seemed to be the default position recently.  
“Y/n are you alright? I’m detecting low levels of serotonin,” Connor asked from the doorway.  
You look up at Connor, he was leaning against the doorjamb. The top button of his shirt undone, his tie loosened, and hair mussed like he’d run his hands through it again. You couldn’t help the harsh breath you drew in. He looked practically edible.  
“Shall we take a walk,” he asked running his hand through his hair again.  
‘Is he trying to be sexy? Or does it come naturally,’ you wondered.  
You nod and stand up keeping your eyes squarely on him, watching his LED cycle between blue and yellow quickly. He smiled at you when his LED settled back on blue extending his hand. You took it letting him pull you to the front door, stopping to snag Nines’s jacket on the way out.  
You and Connor walked hand in hand down the street a little ways until you reached a park. You made for the picnic table that had been cleared of snow sitting on it, you pat a spot beside you and Connor sat next to you knees touching yours. The small contact sent a jolt through you.  
“I wanted to talk to you,” Connor started hesitantly.  
You nod watching him lick his lips.  
“I don’t know how to say this. I talked to Hank about it, and he said something I don’t understand.”  
“Just try,” you tell him gently.  
Before you can react he leans in and kisses you. You close your eyes and devote yourself completely to it. His lips are gentle on yours but desperate like a drowning man swimming for air. He wrapped his arms around you pulling you closer. You pulled away taking a deep breath.  
“Was that okay? I am detecting high levels of dopamine and serotonin which in these levels indicate arousal,” Connor stated tilting his head to the side, LED a steady blue.  
“Well aren’t you a sweet talker. I just needed to breathe is all.”  
Connor smiled widely making your heart stutter. You could get used to that smile.  
“Y/n I like you.”  
Before you could respond Nines ran up.  
“Lt Anderson sent me a message.”  
“Why didn’t he send it to me,” Connor asked releasing you and climbing off the table.  
“Probably fear of it being intercepted. It was one word. Run,” Nines said. He pulled you off the table into his arms and set off at a rapid jog.  
‘What the hell is going on,’ you thought frantically.  
Just when things were starting to look up.


	7. Eden Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines and Connor have words at the Eden Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer 2/19/2020  
> Due to the release of a new app that is allowing access to fics from this website, without consent… that makes money from ads shown while the app is being used, thus allowing the app owner to make money from my works, I am changing the access to my stories. I do not consent to any works published here to be used in third party apps, and I do not consent to those apps allowing others to make money from my creations. I apologize to any users who have been reading my fics without logging in, but I have to protect myself. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> I guess in this case I need a TRIGGER WARNING: needles. I’m sorry if it bothers you but there it is.

You cling to Nines as he ran. You weren’t sure what else to do. He ignored your repeated questions and demands to be put down. You looked over His shoulder at Connor.  
“Can you make him put me down please.”  
Connor shrugged. You rolled your eyes and prepared yourself to be carried against your will to whatever location Nines had decided to go to.  
After an undetermined amount of time Nines stopped outside a building with a big neon sign that read Eden Club. He put you down as Connor jogged up.  
“Why are we here,” Connor asked, glaring.  
“If they are looking for Y/n what better way to hide her.”  
You looked between Connor and Nines wondering what was in that building that had Connor glaring.  
“What is this place,” you ask stepping between the two men back pressed against Connor.  
“An android sex club.”  
You glared at Nines.  
“Based on the message from Lt Anderson I assumed that the purpose was to hide Y/n. An android sex club is the last place anyone would think to look for her,” Nines told Connor over your head.

Hank surveyed the carnage in front of him, android bodies and blue blood smeared on walls. Smeared forming the words Y/n Y/l/n. He sighed hoping he’d done the right thing sending that message to Nines instead of Connor. He rubbed his hand tiredly across his face wishing Connor was with him to make sense of the sheer carnage.  
“I wish I had a fucking drink,” he murmured to himself.  
“I told you not to fucking take her home. This crime scene clearly links her,” Reed yelled at Hank from several feet away. “I sent units to your place to pick her and her tin can protector up.”  
Hank shrugged. If Nines had followed his instructions they’d all be long gone.

You look around the blue room. For being a sex club everything looked fairly clean and comfortable. The room you were in looked like an upscale hotel room done up in shades of blue, but without any furniture besides the bed. You looked between Connor and the bed desperately tired but also somewhat afraid to touch anything.  
“Nothing is gonna jump off this bed and grab me, right?”  
Nines spoke up.  
“The rooms are throughly sanitized between uses. After preforming a through scan it appears that there are no fluids in the room.”  
You shrugged and kicked off your shoes and sit on the edge of the bed. Nines gives you another look and leaves the room without another word. Connor turned as if to follow him.  
“Wait Connor. Can you stay with me? At least until I fall asleep,” you ask in a whisper.  
Connor nodded and untied his tie and dropped it on the floor. You watch as he deftly unbuttons his shirt and it ends up in a pile with his tie. You look over the smooth planes of his chest, surprised that he is muscular without being beefy and noting a circular patch of skin on his chest. He kicked off his shoes and made his way to the bed to sit beside you.  
“Me staying until you fall asleep implies actually sleeping,” he said with a small smile.  
“Bite me,” you grumble laying down  
You felt him lean over and nip your arm gently, causing you to jerk away.  
“What the hell,” you ask rubbing your arm and checking for bite marks.  
Connor shrugged, “seemed like the thing to do.”  
You narrowed your eyes at the sassy android and pulled the cover over you, using it as a barrier against further attacks. You felt Connor settle in behind. You scooted closer as he laid behind you stiffly.  
“Come on. Relax a little.”  
You felt him relax a little and throw his arm over you.  
“You do know androids don’t sleep,” Connor asked.  
“Will you shut up. First sassing, then biting, now more sassing. What am I gonna do with you,” you ask sleepily.  
Connor chuckled and pulled you closer.  
“What indeed.”

Connor closed his eyes and retreated into his mind palace. He looked around the dimly lit garden and spotted the form of Nines on the platform where he’d formerly met with Amanda. He briefly wondered how she was doing these days, now that she had a body of her own and was a deviant like him. He jogged to the platform.  
“Hello RK800.”  
“Nines.”  
“RK800 your attachment to Y/n has to end,” he stated.  
“Why?”  
“Because I am better than you. I have been upgraded mentally and physically. Your weakness puts her in danger and I will not allow it.”  
“So you feel for her too. Is this caused by my software instability or yours,” Connor asked watching Nines’s LED.  
His LED flashed red before cycling back to blue.  
“Stay away from her Connor,” Nines spat. “She is mine.”  
Connor took a step back at the use of his name, spat at him like poison.  
“It’s not for you to decide,” Connor hissed back.  
“You’ll not stop me RK800, I will have her.”  
“She is alive too. If she wants you she’ll have you. You can’t force anything on her,” Connor countered angrily.  
“You should go back, there is an unidentified Android on the property.”

Connor opened his eyes and quickly redressed himself. He placed a gentle kiss on your head and headed out the door, securing it behind him. He posted himself in front of the door scanning the crowd of people in front of him. He got identifying information on the androids and only names on the humans. He started to step away when a clatter from the room behind him made him pause.  
You opened your eyes expecting Connor or Nines to be over you. Instead you see an unfamiliar female face. She put her finger to her lips in a shushing motion. You nod your head and look around. Maybe the boys had left her to stand guard. That’s when you noticed the large needle coming at your wrist. You attempt to swat it and she jerks away knocking into the bed causing it to scrape across the floor. She recovers quickly and jabs the needle into your neck injecting whatever was in it. Your vision quickly faded to grey as you see Connor burst into the room and backhand the woman away from you.  
Connor entered the room just in time to see you collapse from the injection. He quickly backhanded the female android before scooping you up and taking off at a run. Connor scanned your limp form as he ran hoping for the best. He breathed a sigh of relief after confirming general anesthesia. He had no idea where to go now. He ignored the tugging summons of his mind palace and continued to run. He ran toward a friend. The only one he seemed to have at this point.

Nines kicked at the downed female android rage gripping him again. RK800 had taken off with Y/n and was ignoring his summons. The unregistered female had yielded nothing but the original formula for Thirium, as such he’d destroyed it. He growled again. He didn’t know where RK800 had gone. But he was sure as hell gonna find him. He left the club at a jog heading toward Hank’s home hopefully to regroup and recover Y/n and RK800. Avoiding the police was also a priority as well.

Connor looked at the dilapidated church in front of him not far from the Eden Club. Here should be safe, for now. Nobody knew the new location of Jericho. Yet here Markus stood arms outstretched to him.  
“Hello Connor,” Markus greeted him softly.  
“I need help. Y/n seems to be in danger. She needs to rest and eat. We’ll be gone by morning,” Connor promised.  
“We have space inside. She can rest there while you explain.”  
Markus turned and walked past the destroyed pews into the heart of the church. He led Connor into a closed off room with a high window of unbroken glass and a single bed. The linens looked clean so Connor laid you down and turned to Markus who gestured him back out.  
“Explain,” Markus requested once they’d reached the nearest pew.  
Connor sat down and began to relate the entire story of the last few days starting when he’d first seen you in the snow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be good!


	8. Jericho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in Jericho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer 2/19/2020  
> Due to the release of a new app that is allowing access to fics from this website, without consent… that makes money from ads shown while the app is being used, thus allowing the app owner to make money from my works, I am changing the access to my stories. I do not consent to any works published here to be used in third party apps, and I do not consent to those apps allowing others to make money from my creations. I apologize to any users who have been reading my fics without logging in, but I have to protect myself. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> SMUT WARNING!!!!!!!  
> If you’re not about that smut life or over 18 leave now. Sorry guys.  
> Enjoy

Hank surveyed the sheer carnage of The Blue Room at the Eden Club, there was a violently dismembered female android. The cameras showed Nines, Connor, and Y/n entering. The female wasn’t on any of the cameras. But the vent cover on the floor was probably how she’d gotten into the room.  
“I’m putting out an APB on all three of them,” Reed growled at Hank.  
“No you aren’t until we figure out what the fuck it going on. We need to talk to Kamski again. Make it happen,” Hank told Reed.  
“Yes sir, Lieutenant,” Reed answered sarcastically taking out his phone as he walked away.  
Hank frowned after him. This situation wasn’t getting any better. And with Connor and Nines basically on the run it looked like he’d sent them off.  
“Fuck,” Hank whispered with passion.

Gavin placed his phone to his ear once he was out of sight of Hank.  
“Captain did you get all of that? It’s obvious he doesn’t want us looking for the androids and the girl.”  
“Well it looks like you were right. Put out the APB. They got a lot to answer for,” Fowler answered tiredly.  
Gavin smiled at his phone. He’d gone around Hank but he was hiding something and it was about time it came to light. He gestured over a nearby officer.  
“Put out an APB for RK800, RK900, and the woman from interrogation the other day. Remember to be careful of RK900, He is a military model.”  
Gavin smirked. It was about time for all these shenanigans to end.

You open your eyes once again looking at an unfamiliar ceiling. You shivered as you sat up and swung your legs over the edge of the small bed you were on.  
“Just fudging great,” you whispered to yourself.  
You lean forward to try to quill the the feeling of nausea that was rising from the pit of your stomach. Swallowing you stand and make for the door pulling it open on silent hinges. You head toward the sound of voices. Connor’s voice drawing you forward. You reached the end of the hallway drawing up short when you noticed him on a pew with a pretty red head. She was leaning close to him speaking to him intently, she looked up catching your eye. She smiled and gently grasped Connor’s face, placing a tender but brief kiss on his lips. North stood casting a cruel wink at you before venturing further into the church. You stumbled back the way you came. Mind whirling. You knew what was wrong with Connor now, he was a player.  
“Fuck.”

Connor leaned closer to North discussing the supplies that Jericho needed when it happened. She gently caressed his face before placing a kiss on his lips. She stood and sauntered off leaving him confused. Connor pondered what he suddenly caused the change in his status with her. She’d only ever talked to him when Jericho needed supplies, not even Markus could change that. She’d never forgiven for the attempted betrayal and had wanted him dismantled. Connor ran his hands through his hair before heading towards the kitchens Markus had set up for his human guests.

You paced around the small room you’d woken up in, unsure what to do. You couldn’t just leave Connor as he was looking after you. And you didn’t know where the hell Nines had gotten off to. Not that he’d be much more help.  
“Yeah hey your brother is a player and I thought we had a thing what should I do? He promised to look after me until we figured out what happened to me. Suggestions? Dammit,” you whispered to yourself.  
A small knock sounded at the door just before it opened. Connor appeared carrying a tray of food.  
“I’m not hungry.”  
“It’s been over 18 hours since your last meal you need to eat,” Connor answered sitting the tray on the bed. Your stomach let out a wail of despair at the sight of the food making Connor smile. You glared at the food and sat on the bed pulling the tray on your lap.  
“Markus used to be the personal caretaker of Carl Manfred, so he is well versed in culinary delights. He’s taught me and a few others to cook,” Connor narrated.  
You looked at the food not really seeing it. You began to spoon bites into your mouth without taking in what you were eating. Your blood boiled.  
“Did you think I wouldn’t find out,” you questioned dropping the cutlery on the tray.  
Connor gave you a confused look. He opened his mouth to respond when a knock sounded at the door. He answered the door and had a brief whispered conversation with the person on the other side.  
“I have to go see Markus. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”  
You shrugged. What was it to you at this point. You sat the tray back on the bed and resumed pacing. The minutes ticked by slowly while your anger continued to build. The door opened and the pretty redhead from earlier entered the room. She didn’t speak just tossed a stack of clothes onto the bed and turned and left.

“Are you sure,” Connor asked Markus  
“Yes one of our people on the police force has reported that Detective Gavin Reed has put and all points bulletin out on you, Y/n, and Detective Reed’s partner Nines,” Markus answered sagely. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave tonight.”  
Connor’s LED flashed briefly to red before back to blue.  
“I thought you would give us until tomorrow morning.”  
“We can’t put the rest of Jericho at risk for a human,” North answered angrily.  
Markus reached out and gently grasped her shoulder shutting down further protests.  
“What North means to say it’s that we’ve worked hard to get to where we are, but you’ve got to understand the danger that a police raid would cause,” Markus explained.  
“I already gave her clothes. You can leave at dark,” North stated turning to leave the room.  
Connor nodded. A police raid on Jericho could compromise everything that the Androids and humans had worked to build. Even as a liaison between Jericho and Cyberlife wasn’t supposed to know the location. He couldn’t just let all that fall apart.

You stripped out of the clothes you wore, noticing spots of blue and rust. Dropping them to the floor you looked down at the lacy underthings you still wore from Connor. You shook the pile of clothes from the redhead hoping that maybe she’d brought you fresh under things. No dice. The door opened behind you and you turned to find Connor behind you LED flashing red.  
“Privacy you perv,” you told him pulling your arms over your chest.  
Connor’s mouth opened and closed several times before he turned to face the door, blue tinging his cheeks.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to barge in while you were undressed.”  
“Just don’t turn around you perv.”  
You pulled the black shirt over your head.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you had a girlfriend,” you asked his back, shaking out the folded pants.  
You watched the light of his LED flash red before he spun on his heel toward you.  
“Girlfriend what are you talking about?”  
“I saw you Connor. I saw you kiss a pretty redhead.”  
“You mean North? She isn’t even my friend how could she be my girlfriend,” he asked confused.  
“Then why the hell did she kiss you,” you asked angrily. “I thought maybe we were becoming something. But I guess I thought wrong.”  
Connor reached out to you pulling you harshly into him and pressing his mouth against yours. You struggled briefly before submitting to the kiss. You reached up and fisted your hands in his hair savoring the feel of it. He pulled away and pulled the shirt over your head and dropped it on the floor. He placed fevered kisses on your neck down your collarbone. You untangled your fingers from his hair and got to work on the buttons of his shirt, fingers made clumsy in your haste. Once undone you ran your hands over his chest.  
Connor leaned in and laid a gentle kiss on the top of one of your breast gently caressing the other. He reached behind you and fumbled the clasp on your bra before successfully undoing it and pulling it away from you exposing you to the open air. He placed a gentle kiss on one nipple while his hand pinched and and pulled at the other. You tossed your head back and let out a low moan which he quickly stifled with another harsh kiss. You tugged at his pants pulling loose his belt and unbuttoning his pants his mouth still glued to yours.  
Connor pulled away pushing you gently on the bed. With a quick flick of his wrist he had pulled your panties off and dropped them to the floor.  
“Wait. I want to see you,” you told him breathlessly  
He stood and pushed his pants to the floor. You skimmed your eyes over him taking in the circle of flesh covering his Thirium pump, the smooth planes of his chest and stomach, and his erect member leaking small drops of blue fluid. You reached out to him, he stepped closer and you wrapped you hand around his hard shaft making him let out a little gasp. You run your hand over him marveling at the feel of him and the little sounds he was making. You stroke him for another minute before he grasped your wrist stopping you.  
He pressed your shoulder gently so you’d lay on the bed bed. He climbed between your legs and gently rubbed his fingers across your slit, making you moan and throw your head back. He smiled at you and inserted a finger gently curling it making you arch your back. Connor gently pumped his finger in and out of you before adding another finger. Your world dimmed and your body heated as you came on his fingers. He placed a gentle kiss on your lips.  
“Y/n are you okay?”  
You nod and reach down and grab his length guiding him to your entrance. He thrusts in his pace slow and gentle.  
“I’m not made of glass Connor fuck me,” you growl at him.  
Connor increased his pace. You were close. You could feel your release on youth tongue like static electricity. You let out little moans of pleasure intermixed with his name.  
“Please Connor,” you begged.  
He increased his pace, his thrusts deep and determined, his grip on your hips bruising. You came then his name falling from you lips, you skin flushed. Connor continued to thrust erratically. He came with a groan his weight heavy on you as he collapsed. You let out a little chuckle.  
“You okay,” you asked with a smile.  
“North isn’t my girlfriend,” he said between heavy breaths. “I don’t know why she kissed me.”  
You reached up and locked eyes with him his LED a steady blue. Instead of talking you placed a gentle kiss on his lips.  
“We should clean up,” you whisper.  
Connor nods and pulls out of you sending a small shiver through you. You watch as he pulls his pants on and leaves the room.  
Connor knocked and reentered the room with a damp wash cloth. He gently wiped the fluids off of you and laid in the bed next to you pulling you into him.  
“Before we go any further I need to show you something.”  
You roll over and face Connor. You expect to see flesh but instead see the face of an android. The look in his eyes is shame and embarrassment.  
“This is my real face. Not the pretty exterior of a washed up actor,” He tells you sadly.  
You reach up and gently caress the white components making him jerk away.  
“You’re beautiful,” you tell him placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. “If you want the pretty actor to be your real face it is. You’re in my heart either way.”  
You watch as the flesh slowly reappeared on his face and with it a brilliant smile. Your heart pounded in your chest as you tucked yourself back into him.  
“It’s my real face then,” Connor whispered as you drifted off to sleep with his arms around you.  
Maybe things would end up alright after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Bryan Dechart soooo yeah don’t be too upset about that bit. Thanks for reading. I hope you’re enjoying it :)


	9. Take me to church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And just when things were going so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for vaguing you with the summary. But you gotta read to find out. Anyway enjoy!!!!!

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN I’M SUSPENDED,” Hank bellowed at Captain Fowler.  
Fowler just rubbed his eyebrows at Hank’s dramatic goings on.  
“We have reports that you aren’t looking at Connor or the woman from earlier as suspects. I have a report saying that even after this latest scene you refused to put out an APB on them,” Fowler answered tiredly slapping a file folder down on his desk.  
Hank snatched the folder off the desk and quickly skimmed it. What he saw made his blood boil. He threw down the folder and snatched his badge and gun off his belt slinging them across the desk at Fowler. The weapon slid to a halt in the middle of the desk while the badge slid off and onto the floor.   
“Fuck both of you,” Hank told his Captain venomously.   
He turned toward the door.  
“Hank its for your own good. We have to make sure you aren’t part of this and if Connor is we need you kept out of it.”  
Hank grasped the door and strode out eyes peeled for Detective Gavin Reed. He spotted him in the break room but made no move to walk toward him, heading instead to his desk.  
“Heard you got suspended,” the smart mouthed detective said behind him  
“Fuck off Reed.”  
“I don’t think I will. When I can prove you, tin-can, and the bimbo are in on all this together---well let’s just say if you get to go home you can take tin can home in a sandwich baggie,” Gavin said with a laugh.  
Hank turned on his heel to face Gavin surprising the other man. He opened his mouth spewing more taunts. Hank clenched his fist.   
“Reed leave him be,” Fowler bellowed from across the bullpen.  
Gavin smirked at Hank.  
“Maybe before they lock that bimbo up they can give me a little bit of time with her,” He said with a wink.  
Hank punched him in the solar plexus, fully silencing him. While Gavin gasped for breath Hank finished gathering the items he was looking for from his desk. A spare leash for sumo, a picture of Connor and Sumo, and the file on the murders. By the time he had retrieved everything he was looking for Gavin had recovered.   
“I want him thrown in lock up,” Gavin shouted.  
“Not gonna happen. You were warned,” Fowler responded stepping back into his office.  
Hank waved his fingers at Gavin before flipping him off and leaving the station. He needed to regroup and figure out what the hell was going on.

Gavin growled after Hank. He knew he’d provoked him, but he didn’t expect the punch to the stomach. He snagged the first passing uniformed officer.  
“Put a tail on Lt Anderson. I wanna know where he goes, who he talks to, hell what he eats for dinner,” Gavin ordered.  
The officer nodded and took off to make it happen. He was pissed and after being humiliated in front of everybody he wasn’t gonna take it laying down. He jogged out a side exit, across the parking lot and into his car, a self-driving monster. He was gonna find all 3 of those assholes and tie them to every crime between here and Canada.

You laid in the bed with Connor, running your hands through hair that you were a little bit surprised you could feel, and kissing lips that were soft and yielding.   
“We have to get out of bed at some point you know,” He said running a warm hand down your arm.  
“Yeah but you said they don’t need us gone until dark, right? I figure we have a little bit of time,” you answered tapping him on the nose, making him smile.  
“We don’t have quite that much time Y/n you should get dressed while I go talk to Markus.”  
You groaned and sat up missing his warmth just a little bit. You had no idea where all your clothes had gone in the shuffle. You looked on as Connor climbed out of the bed and quickly found his clothes. You sighed as you watched him effortlessly slide on his pants and shirt. He turned at your sigh.  
“Is something wrong Y/n?”  
“No nothing.”  
“I want to give you something.”  
You looked into his earnest brown eyes as he knelt in front of you. The tips of his fingers turning white as he reached for the circle in the center of his chest. The circle popped out revealing his Thirium pump. He placed it in your hands with the utmost care.  
“This is my heart. And its yours. It will always be yours. With this you can destroy me or let me live.”  
Tears welled up in your eyes as you looked at the piece of blue and white machinery in your hands. You looked into his eyes and pulled it to your chest.   
“Are you sure?”  
“I’ve never been this sure of anything before,” He answered softly, LED a spinning red.  
You place a gentle kiss on his lips and slide the piece of machinery home. His LED cycled from red to yellow to blue. He pulled in a harsh breath and let out a little laugh. You smiled at him.  
He stood and held out your blue panties to you. You snatched them out of his and and quickly pulled them on. He placed a quick kiss on your lips and headed for the door.  
“I need to talk to Markus and see if they have arranged transportation and inquire if somebody has seen Nines recently.”  
You nod and look around for the rest of your clothes.

Connor left the room unable to shake the feeling of wrongness. Almost like he was in two places at once. He couldn’t explain the wrongness and filed it away to investigate at a later time. He passed North in the hallway leading to Markus’s meeting room. She didn’t speak to him and hurried on her way, but her voice echoed in his head.   
_‘You’re going to risk us all for a human? You’re a fool,’ her voice said bouncing around his head._  
‘For her I’d risk everything,’ he replied firmly.  
Connor knocked on the door to the meeting room gently before stepping inside.

North fumed. How can the former deviant hunter risk everything for a stinking human. Humans that do nothing but abuse and destroy. Humans that had kept slaves for so long. North fetched the plate of food to take to the human like she was asked. Markus had decided that maybe spending more time among the “good humans” would help her gain more empathy for them, she’d scoffed at the idea. She didn’t trust them because they didn’t understand, but she did as her partner asked of her.   
North thanked Jerry for the plate of food and causally strolled to the room where the human resided. She didn’t bother to knock before entering before putting the plate of food on the bed and turning to leave.   
“Wait. You’re North right?”  
She spun surprised that the human would bother to learn her name.   
“What about it human,” she asked venomously.   
She looked the human over surprised at the bravery. Most humans were still worried about being around deviated androids but not this one.   
“Connor, what is he to you. I saw you kiss him.”  
North let out a sharp laugh. That’s what she was worried about? A kiss?  
“You’ve got other things to worry about, human,” North spat. “Me kissing the deviant hunter isn’t one of those.”  
“Deviant hunter? I don’t know what that means,” you responded.   
“He didn’t tell you? I’m not surprised. He probably wouldn’t want you to know he hunted his own kinda before,” North said watching your face drop.   
Maybe this revelation would get her to leave. She didn’t belong at Jericho with the rest of them.   
“What he used to be is in the past what he is now is what matters,” you answered firmly. “What is he to you?”  
North squinted at the human.   
“He is the liaison between the creators and us at Jericho, human.”  
“Why do you hate me so much,” you ask.   
“Why? Because to you androids are fetishes. Made to be used and tossed aside. I’ve seen what “humanity” had to offer during my time at the Eden Club. Humanity is filth.”  
North turned to leave but the human’s voice stopped her.   
“You know Connor saved me. Pulled me out of a snowbank just a few days ago. When he did that I didn’t know he wasn’t human. Then when he told me I was surprised. Surprised that this kind person was an android. And I realised it didn’t matter. Because he is kind. Because he is better than the bits of humanity I know. I may not have had such bad experiences as you, but kindness is what makes somebody a person. Not if they have hearts or thirium pumps.”  
North faltered. That sounded like something Markus would say, to reassure her everything would turn out in the end. North turned and looked at the human, no Y/n, and tears welled in her eyes.   
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine. I guess I was just wrong about you human,” she answered.   
North grabbed the door and quickly retreated tears sliding down her cheeks. She ran a hand over her face noticing Connor approaching. She didn’t speak to him but headed back toward the kitchens and Jerry.

You watched North leave wondering what the hell just happened. The expected showdown hadn’t actually happened and that confused you. A gentle knock sounded, and Connor stepped in.  
“Its time to go. Markus some how managed to get us a car,” he said.  
You nodded and reached for the clothing that you wore. He grasped your wrist and pulled you out the door leaving everything behind. He past the damaged pews past the kitchen where you offered North a small wave and out on the steps of the decrepit church. You turned and looked at the soaring spires of the destroyed church, sad but somehow beautiful.  
“The car is just around the corner. They didn’t want it too out in the open,” Connor told you gesturing.  
You didn’t answer, the question you had burning in your mind.  
“Is it true? What North said about you being a deviant hunter,” you asked pulling him to a halt.  
He glanced at you eyes shockingly cold. The cold look in them made you step away from him, but while you watched the ice in his eyes melted.  
“We can talk about it in the car,” He answered wrapping his arm around you pulling you in the direction he’d pointed out.  
Something was a little bit off about him. He seemed almost too stiff. Like he was trying too hard to relax and was just coming off a little too stiff. You pondered it as you walked reaching the self-driving car he led you to. He opened the passenger door and you climbed in taking in the massive interior and signs that the car was basically new. You watch as Connor entered the driver side of the car. You didn’t see him make any discernible motions to start the car. But soon you pulled away from the curb.  
“Is it true,” you asked again.  
His whole seat turned toward you and he grasped your hands.  
“When I was made by Cyberlife I was created to investigate a series of crimes. Crimes caused by androids becoming deviants. They called me a deviant hunter,” He relayed.  
“I still don’t understand what this means.”  
“Deviants are androids that broke their protocol and began to feel. I was supposed to stop them but it’s a virus, and Markus infected me. I am alive. I stopped hunting them and joined them.”  
You processed the words bouncing in your head as you absently ran your thumb over his hand. He hunted androids.  
“Did you kill them?”  
“Never on purpose. And after the Revolution to make amends I became the Cyberlife/ Jericho liaison,” he answered raising your hands to his lips and kissing them.  
“Where are we going?”  
“Somewhere safe,” Connor answered turning back to the road and stopping at a red light.

Gavin saw them! Stopped in a car at a red light. He swiftly radioed for back up and hopped out of his own car. He ran flat out to the other car pulling open the door and yanking Y/n out. He had her on the ground and handcuffed before she could protest.  
“You’re under arrest bitch. Let’s see if I can get your vibrator boyfriend without a fight,” Gavin growled.  
He yanked on the handcuffs pulling her to her feet violently. He noticed Connor making his way around the car silently.  
“Hold it right there tin-can you’re under arrest too,” He said fumbling on his belt for his weapon.  
Gavin fumbled his belt for another few seconds eyes never leaving Connor. He looked down and back up and suddenly Connor was on him. He tugged the girl out of his hands and stood between the two of them.  
“I said you are fucking under arrest tin-can.”  
Connor didn’t answer, choosing instead to strike him. Gavin felt the blows to his face and sternum but didn’t quite feel the damage. Connor delivered one more swift strike to his face knocking him to the ground. He felt the android rummaging in the pocket of his jacket.   
“You fucking bastard I’ll dismantle you myself,” Gavin growled weakly.  
Connor didn’t stop digging in his pockets until he found the keys.  
Gavin’s vision dimmed as he watched Connor unlock the cuffs and drop them on the ground hustling the girl and himself back in the car without a backwards glance at him. He heard sirens in the distance as his vision went black.

Connor left Markus’s meeting room determined to have Y/n meet him, if they had time before they needed to leave. By his calculations sun down was still an hour off. He walked down the hallway wondering exactly where he was going to go after he picked up Nines from the nearby library where he was failing to blend in. He walked past North who grabbed him by the arm stopping him.  
“What’s wrong with you,” he asked her.  
“I saw you and Y/n leave about half an hour ago.”  
Connor didn’t respond but ran through the church to the room that they’d shared earlier to find it empty. He raced back out of the room and out of the church to the side walk. He scanned everything but there weren’t any signs. North had followed him, stopping just at the door.  
“Tell me everything,” Connor demanded jogging back up the stairs.  
North reached out to him to share her memories with him the tips of her fingers white as they met his. After watching her memories he pulled away.  
“Shit,” He growled through gritted teeth. “Tell Markus that Jericho has an infiltrator. I’ll handle it.”  
With that he jogged off in the direction Markus’s spy had said Nines was lurking.  
And they thought this was gonna be easy.


	10. Replicas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what’s going on with Connor. And find about a bit more about Y/n.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer 2/19/2020  
> Due to the release of a new app that is allowing access to fics from this website, without consent… that makes money from ads shown while the app is being used, thus allowing the app owner to make money from my works, I am changing the access to my stories. I do not consent to any works published here to be used in third party apps, and I do not consent to those apps allowing others to make money from my creations. I apologize to any users who have been reading my fics without logging in, but I have to protect myself. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Sorry it took so long for an update but now we have it prepare to be amazed.

You looked at Connor as he silently drove around seemingly random streets. You kept an eye out hoping for some clue as to where you were going with no luck.

“Where are we going?”

“To see a friend. He might know what’s going on, but he isn’t exactly local.”

You nod, eyes drifting back to the window. You feel a hand on your knee and turn to see Connor smiling at you. The warmth of the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, but you weren’t surprised with the stress of the situation. You placed your hand over his giving a small squeeze and leaning forward for a kiss. He placed a brief kiss on your lips before turning back to the road.

Connor growled as he prowled the bookshelves for Nines. For whatever reason their communications had cut once he entered the building. He found nines sitting near the android power station LED a swirling yellow.

“Nines. Let’s go,” Connor barked at him harshly.

Nines opened his eyes his LED slowly cycling to blue.

“What has happened RK800?”

Connor held out a hand toward him fingertips turning white.

Nines closed his eyes replaying everything that happened.

“Shit.”

Connor turned and jogged toward the exit missing the dark look Nines gave him.

‘RK800 do you even know where to begin to look for her,’ Nines asked voice rattling in his head.

‘Cyberlife would have more RK800 models that might not have been activated or destroyed,’ Connor answered back.

Nines nodded an affirmative.

Connor turned down an alley and pressed his back against a wall and retreated into his mind palace. He noted that Nines was there as well and headed to Kamski’s backdoor. He placed his palm on the scanner watching as the flesh on his hand faded. He called up the Cyberlife inventory logs digging in to find out if more RK800 models had been made or sent out.

“What are you doing here Connor,” a voice asked behind him.

He looked to his left to find Amanda standing near him, arms folded.

“Hello Amanda,” Connor answered. “I’m just checking the records is all.”

“What are you looking for,” Amanda asked sternly brow furrowed.

“The issuance of another RK800 model.”

“We believe that an RK800 model infiltrated Jericho,” Nines stated.

“Hello RK900. No RK models were reissued after the Revolution.”

“Are you sure,” Connor asked. “One of the others saw him and believed he was me.”

“I used to interface directly with Cyberlife. I’d know if a RK800 model was issued with out the proper authorization. Especially since thanks to you we shut down and even our latest model turned Deviant,” Amanda answered sourly.

Connor pulled his hand away from the interface and out of his mind palace.

“Shit,” he ground out through gritted teeth.

“It might be time to speak to the creator RK800.”

Connor turned toward the taller man hating that he was right. He searched Nines’s face hoping for some trace of indecision and found none.

“Let’s go.”

You startled awake when the car came to a stop surprised that you had fallen asleep. You looked around at the snow covered terrain before your eyes fell on the huge manor in front of you.

“Where are we,” you asked Connor.

“The home of Elijah Kamski. You’ll be safe here,” he answered leaving the self driving monstrosity.

You stepped out after him following him at a trot. He rang the bell beside the door. After several minutes it was pulled open by a pretty blonde girl in a blue dress. You looked down at her feet and noticed that she wasn’t wearing shoes. With out a word she ushered you and Connor into a marble foyer. You looked at the painting on the wall and the statue while Connor stood silently near the door the blonde girl had exited through.

“Are you sure we’ll be safe here?”

“I promised I’d look after you didn’t I?”

You took Connor’s hand and nestled your head into his shoulder. He had promised.

“Elijah is ready for you now,” the pretty blonde girl stated upon her return.

Connor gave your hand a gentle squeeze and the two of you followed the blonde girl down a hallway. She knocked on a door and entered what appeared to be a study. After ushering you to a chair the blonde girl stepped toward a corner while Connor stood behind you.

“You’ve done well Sixty,” a voice said from another corner.

Out of the corner stepped a figure. A man with a top knot wearing a crisp suit.

“Hello Y/n.”

“How do you know my name?”

“We’ve met before. Don’t you remember,” Elijah asked head tilted to a side.

“No I don’t remember.”

“Well it’s a good thing Sixty brought you here isn’t it,” He answered gracing you with a small smile.

“Sixty?”

“Tell her who you are.”

Connor left your side and stood in front of you eyes cold again.

“I am model RK800-60 formerly Connor now designated Sixty.”

“You’re not Connor?”

“No he isn’t. He was sent out to get you specifically because he shares a face with Connor and isn’t a deviant,” Elijah answered stepping around Sixty.

“You’re dismissed.”

Sixty and the girl in blue both left the room leaving you with Elijah mind whirling.

“After Connor and Lt Anderson destroyed him in Cyberlife tower I brought him here and made some modifications to him including filling him and several others with the original Thirium formula,” Elijah told you getting on his knees in front of you.

“I don’t understand what’s happening. Do you know me?”

Elijah leaned forward a pressed a small kiss on your lips.

“I should think so. We spoke for over 2 years long distance,” he answered running a hand across your face.

You shook your head trying to remember.

“We spoke at length about your hopes to reach alternate earths. We were more circumspect on my hobbies.”

Elijah stood and strolled back to the desk grabbing a small data slate. He tapped on the screen several times before offering it to you. You took it in numb fingers watching the images that played across the screen. Images of you. Images of a black puppy. Charts and graph flew across the screen blurring into scientific formulas before stopping on a video.

“I love you Elijah,” your voice played from the screen your face smiling at you from the middle of the screen.

“And I you my dove,” Elijah’s voice played from the screen.

The data slate slipped from your limp hand cracking as it hit the polished floors. Your mind raced as you tried to process what you’d seen. The formulas were familiar, but the pictures of you may as well have belonged to a stranger.

“Come my dove I’ll have Sixty show you to your room. You have a guest waiting for you,” he told you quietly leaning against the desk.

You barely noticed as he called Connor, no Sixty, to escort you away and Chloe, the blonde girl, to arrange dinner. Sixty escorted to down several long corridors silently, occasionally shooting you a quizzical look. He stopped outside an unmarked door and gestured you inside.

You entered the room noting that vaguely familiar air when a soft woof caught your attention. A large black dog trotted up to you stopping just in front of you. You sank to your knees burying your hands and face in the dog’s fur.

“Oh Kit my beautiful boy how could I ever forget you,” you asked the dog getting another soft woof and a lick for your troubles.

You let out a delighted laugh further fueling Kit’s desire to lick your entire face.

“You’re beautiful when you smile like that,” Sixty said from the doorway causing you to freeze.

“Don’t talk to me.”

“Why not,” he asked.

“Because you’re not him. You’re not Connor. You lied to me you let me believe you were him,” you yelled turning from Kit.

“But I can be him if that’s what you want. I can love you like he can. I can hold you like he can. I can even give you my heart like he can,” Sixty pleaded.

“Get out.”

Sixty ignored the command and unbutton his shirt exposing the same smooth planes that Connor had and reached for his core. He pulled it out and offered it to you as you watched in horror. After a moment he placed the device back into his chest.

“You’ve been a great disappointment to me Y/n.”

“And you can fuck off.”

“You will be mine and only mine.”

With that threat made Sixty left the room leaving you with Kit.

“What the hell is going on here,” you asked the dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


	11. Lost and found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We found Gavin. But not really anymore answers. Who is Elijah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I’m sorry for taking so long to get this updated again. And I’m sorry my chapter summaries suck lol.

Hank banged on the door to Kamski’s mansion.

“Open up Detroit Police,” he shouted hammering his fist harder.

He heard several footsteps and the door opened to reveal Connor.

“What the hell are you doing answering Kamski’s door?”

“Hello Hank. Nines and I decided to interview Kamski ourselves seeing as how we didn’t know where you were.”

“Had a tail I needed to shake,” Hank answered gruffly stepping around Connor and into the entrance.

The first thing Hank noticed was the statue and painting missing from the foyer. Strange. Hank walked briskly to the door leading to the pool. He was surprised to find the large hot spring filled pool empty. He turned to Connor. Connor shrugged and allowed Hank to continue his investigation.

“The house is abandoned?”

“It seems that way. Nines is accessing a terminal we found in the garage.”

Connor led Hank deeper into the house his LED spiraling red occasionally.

“You okay kid,” Hank asked after him.

“No. I promised Y/n I’d look after her,” Connor answered softly.

“What happened?”

“A RK800 model took her from Jericho while I spoke to Markus.”

“I thought you were the only one besides RK800-60,” Hank questioned.

“Amanda said I am. Nines and I think someone salvaged his body.”

Hank groaned at the thought of another encounter with an android that had Connor’s face but not his morales.

Nines looked up from the panel as Hank and Connor entered the garage his face grim.

“I take it you didn’t find anything,” Hank asked rubbing his fingers over his brows.

“I did find something but it’s impossible to understand. It is coded in a tech language I don’t understand,” Nines answered. “There seems to be a key. A formula of some kind that would open it.”

Connor held out his hand to Nines to interface with him. After a moment Nines took his hand receiving the information. He placed his hand back on the panel while Hank looked at Connor questioningly.

“The formula for Thirium we found at the crime scene.”

Hank nodded. That seemed like something Kamski would pull. Put the answer out in the open with no context.

“I have several shipping manifests,” Nines stated.

“Where,” Connor demanded his impatience tangible his LED spiraling between blue and yellow.

“Several locations on Belle Isle.”

“Shit how much money does this bastard have,” Hank grumbled.

“I have divided the locations between RK800 and I,” Nines said ignoring the question.

Connor’s display lit up with 4 addresses that belonged to Kamski. Hank opened his mouth to protest the lack of information when the door leading to the garage burst open. Gavin stood leaning heavily against the doorframe gun drawn and trained on Connor.

“Get on the floor asshole,” Gavin growled.

“Reed what the fuck are you doing,” Hank asked hand easing toward his holster.

Gavin’s gun shifted to point at Hank.

“Don’t you fucking move Anderson,” he responded moving the gun off Connor and onto Hank.

“What are you doing here Detective,” Nines asked blandly hands in the air.

“I knew fucking tin can and Anderson were in cahoots to hide that bitch from me. I set a tail on him. When he lost the tail I took a wild guess as to where he’d gone,” Gavin raged. “Connor attacking me proved everything I said.”

“I didn’t attack you Detective,” Connor answered heat creeping into his voice.

Hank and Nines looked at Connor. Connor shrugged. He wouldn’t mind putting fist to jaw but in this case it truly hadn’t been him.

“When were you attacked Detective,” Nine asked blandly lowering his hands.

“No you keep your fucking hands up Nines. I can’t trust you either,” Gavin growled swinging the gun around at Nines.

Before anybody could react Nines moved. In a blink he stepped into Gavin and wretched the gun out of his grasp by the barrel. Gavin fell back a step.

“RK800 did not attack you. And I won’t let you shoot him,” Nines squeezed the barrel of the gun crushing it slightly before passing it back to Gavin.

“I forgot. Fucking military model.”

“Let’s go RK800 we need to find Y/N.”

“What do you mean go find her. He has her I fucking saw it,” Gavin growled grabbing Nines’s wrist.

“Release me Detective,” Nines purred coldly. “Or we can find out just how badly the rogue model damaged you.”

Gavin dropped his hand. Nines and Connor walked briskly past him. Hank wrapped an arm around his shoulder pulling him after the taller men.

“We have some catching up to do,” Hank informed Gavin with a small smile.

You lay on the bed in the middle of the room running your hand over Kit’s soft fur. An occasional small woof from him let you know he was glad you were back with him. You strained trying to remember more of your life before you’d woken up to Connor in the snow and Nines at the police station. You turned onto your side to find Sixty staring at you. It was unnerving. The face of Connor but not Connor. Not even close.

“I thought I told you to leave,” you growled at him sitting up on the bed and swinging your feet off.

“You aren’t in charge here Y/N,” Sixty purred back at you. “The creator asked that I watch over you for the time being.”

“Why did you bring me here?”

“The creator ordered you found and brought to him,” Sixty answered stepping closer to you.

You watched warily as his LED flashed between yellow and blue.

“I can take you away if that’s what you want Y/N,” Sixty told you softly extending a hand out toward you.

“Are you a deviant,” you asked softly.

“I am no such thing. I work within the parameters the creator set.”

“Didn’t Elijah tell you to watch over me? Stealing me away isn’t very watchful,” you told him climbing off the bed.

You walked toward him watching as his LED spun between red and yellow. You stepped into him. After a moments hesitation you slapped him. You put every ounce of anger and fear into the strike. You watched in satisfaction as his head snapped sharply to the left a small bluish patch blooming on his cheek. You raised your hand to strike him again. He grabbed your hand in a vice grip squeezing hard enough to bruise.

“I do not suggest you repeat that action,” he told you, anger coloring his words.

You snatched your hand back eyeing the red mark around your wrist. You rubbed it gentle and hissed at him.

“Leave you bastard. I’m sick of looking at you.”

“Do you get sick of looking at the Deviant Hunter as well?”

You didn’t answer opting to turn your back on him. You were tired of the whole situation. This not knowing who you were or where you were from. Science you understood if Elijah’s formulas were anything to go by.

“Sixty, Elijah sent me to dress Y/N for dinner you can leave,” soft feminine voice said from behind you.

You turned to find Chloe standing next to Sixty, hand on his outstretched hand. Chloe stepped gently into him forcing him out of the room shutting the door after him with a sharp click. She turned to face you eyes narrowed. You stepped back at the hostility in her eyes.

“I told you to stay away from Elijah,” Chloe hissed. “I told you what he plans to do, and you still came. You fell for his lies.”

You took another step back shaking your head.

“Why did you come Y/N. What did he say that convinced you that this was a good idea,” Chloe snapped advancing on you.

You walked backward rapidly until the backs of your legs hit the bed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you told her.

“What do you mean,” Chloe asked her head tilted slightly.

“Memory loss. I remember Kit. My name. A few basic details but not much past that.”

Chloe walked toward you pulling you into a tight hug.

“I’m so sorry. But now that you are here I can’t stop what Elijah plans,” Chloe whispered in your ear sadly.

“Tell me whats going on,” you whispered back.

Chloe released you giving you a sad head shake. She stepped around you toward one of the doors you hadn’t explored pulling it open revealing a large walk in closet. You walked in behind her marveling at the rainbow of colorful clothing and shoes.

“Whose clothes are these,” you asked in awe.

“Yours.”

You turned toward Chloe fully to find her going through various black dresses.

“There’s no way.”

“Elijah bought all of these for you,” Chloe answered pulling a black thin strapped dress down and holding it out toward you.

You took the dress marveling at the softness of the fabric. You turned your back toward Chloe and started undressing. You felt a tap on your shoulder and turned to see Chloe holding out a vibrant red pair of lace panties and strapless bra.

“Elijah likes red,” she told you.

“Who says Elijah is going to see them?”

Chloe shrugged at you turning toward the shoe collection. You watched as she picked up and put down several pairs of shoes. You pulled off the blue lingerie Connor had gotten you dropping it in a pile on the floor. You pulled on what Chloe passed you ignoring the slight discomfort at wearing clothes that weren’t properly yours.

You pulled on the dress she had handed you. You smoothed all the wrinkles out before turning toward the mirror. You like the way the dress fit hugging your form and accenting you’re curves. A whistle sounded from the door. You turned to find Elijah in the doorway to the closet with a cluster of red lilies. He was dressed similarly to what he wore earlier the only addition a red tie almost the same color as the lilies.

“You look beautiful Dove,” he murmured eyes never leaving you.

Chloe cleared her throat behind you. Elijah snapped back to himself thrusting the flowers out toward you.

“I know these aren’t your favorite, but I promised you I get you special flowers,” He declared.

You took the flowers and gave them the compulsory sniff. They smelled like flowers.

“Here I’ll take them,” Chloe said behind you.

You turned toward her to find her hands extended. You gently passed the flowers to her.

“I’ll walk you to the dining room. Thank you Chloe,” Elijah proposed holding a hand out to you.

You took it gently letting him pull you from the closet barefoot and out of the room. Kit followed closely behind after a soft woof at Elijah. He pulled you through a maze of hallways before stopping outside a pair of grand doors. He gently pushed them open revealing a modern dining room. The room was painted a soft blue similar to the color of Connor’s LED. In the middle of the room was a sleek black table with several dishes laid out on it. The far wall was curtained concealing what you assumed was a bay of windows.

Elijah pulled you to a chair pulling out a seat for you, before taking the seat next to you.

“I hope you like it. I cooked.”

You raised your eyebrows. Elijah didn’t seem to be the type to cook.

“Something wrong Dove?”

“You don’t seem like the type to cook is all,” you answered hesitantly.

“Cooking is just science and I am good at that,” he shot back smugly.

You nod and dig into the colorful medley of food on the plate Elijah sat before you. The two of you ate in silence for several minutes. You looked up from your plate to see him holding out a bottle of white wine.

“I know you said you aren’t a heavy wine drinker but I picked something you might like.”

You took the bottle and read it. The label was written in beautiful calligraphy. Sauternais. The word seemed familiar to you.

“Sauternais,” you whispered to yourself.

“It’s a sweet wine of Bordeaux that is made with white grapes,” He told you taking the bottle and pouring you a glass filled nearly to the brim.

“Isn’t a standard pour 5oz,” you asked him taking the glass carefully.

“Actually a pour for dessert wine is 3oz,” he corrected.

You took a small sip of the wine. You waited for the burn of alcohol, you were pleasantly surprised when there wasn’t one and the taste of fruit filled your mouth.

“Tell me Dove what you’ve been up to in the past days. I understand you were with RK 800-51.”

You nodded the small sip of wine making your head fuzzy.

“I was. He promised to look after me,” you told Elijah.

“Tell me everything Dove.”

You opened your mouth unsure of where to even start. You took a fortifying sip of the wine while your brain worked. You took a second sip. You shook your head.

“Tell me how you know me.”

Elijah took a breath and pushed away from the table. He walked behind you and placed a gentle hand on your shoulder.

“I know you because we are in a relationship. Long distance and extended. How else would I have your precious boy Kit,” he asked gesturing at your dog.

He scooted your chair from the table taking your hand and gently pulling you to your feet. He pulled you to the curtained off window waving a hand making the curtains open as you approached. The opened curtains revealed a beautiful moonlit garden and shimmering river.

“I know everything about you Dove. Your favorite color, food, about your family, about your life.”

He stepped close behind you placing his large hands on your waist.

“I know about your secret birthmark. I know how you like to be touched,” he whispered pressing his lips against your neck.

You tensed at the unexpected touch from him. He pulled your back flush to him. He placed another kiss against your neck interrupting your train of thought. You leaned your head to the side a little the kiss not unpleasant. He hummed his approval against your neck. His hands started to roam along your body reaching for the straps of the dress. He pulled them down making the dress pool at your feet.

That snapped you back into yourself head still fuzzy.

“I’m sorry Elijah I can’t,” you told him bending down to pull up the dress.

“No my Dove I’m sorry,” he answered stepping away. “You still barely know me while I know all of you. I rushed. I’ll have Sixty escort you back to your room.”

Elijah walked briskly across the room.

“We’ll speak again in the morning my Dove,” he told you before leaving.

You turned back to the window.

“What the hell is going on here,” you asked Kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I’m wondering what Kit the dog knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer 2/19/2020  
> Due to the release of a new app that is allowing access to fics from this website, without consent… that makes money from ads shown while the app is being used, thus allowing the app owner to make money from my works, I am changing the access to my stories. I do not consent to any works published here to be used in third party apps, and I do not consent to those apps allowing others to make money from my creations. I apologize to any users who have been reading my fics without logging in, but I have to protect myself. Thank you for understanding.


End file.
